Rainbow Ocean Era 5 Post Malus Era
by Nathan Jon Fernandez
Summary: This Is A Story Created By Nathan Fernandez. The Rainbow Ocean Saga Originally Began As A Game Which I Created. However, It Became A Book Bent On Having Such A Storyline In Which You Will Never Forget. Rainbow Ocean Era 15 Completed In 2004Feel Free To EM


Scythe: HAHAHA! HAHAHAAAAAAA!

The face of Scythe beams, smiling in evil glory, laughing... "

Scythe: Hahahaha... HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!

Man: Who... Are you?

Scythe: Amusing... Hahaha... You don't know... You really don't... Now maybe it's time...

Scythe begins fading...

Scythe: Hahahahaha...

Man: WHO ARE YOU?

The dream takes another turn. The man is being adressed as Oliver. There is a battle.

There Were Two Armies. One Donned In White Armor, The Other In Black And Yellow. The Two Armies Combat Eachother.

They Collide!  
ARMY OF White: 257 ARMY OF BLACK: 127 The Red Was Winning.  
Then All Of A Sudden, A Man In White Robes And A Red Belt Stepped Forward... Wielding A Scythe.  
The Scythe Was Monstrously Huge.  
The Blade Itself Was That Of A 2 Handed Sword, Lengthly And Powerful.  
It Was Carved Of Dragon Fang, The Handle Was Made Of Dragon Scale.  
The Handle And Blade Were Painted With Both The Blood Of His Victims And Phoenix Blood.

Man: Dare You Challenge The Mighty Scythe?

The Scythe Army Was Wiped Out... Only He Remained.  
Then The White Army Charged Him, Not Viewing Him A Threat.

Scythe: Petty Fools! Now Feel My Wrath!

The White Army Has 58 People Left.

The Army Stands Aside As One Man Runs At Him.

White Fighter: Aaaaaahhh! Die, Scythe!

Scythe Dashes Toward Him.

The Fighter Slices To The Side.

Scythe Ducks At An Inhuman Speed, And Stands To The Side Of Him,  
Crouching. He Then Strikes Him With The Scythe. The Fighter Falls To The Ground, Helplessly In 2.

ARMY OF White: 57

The Entire Army Looks At Eachother And Gasps. 25 Start To Run.

Oliver Steps Onto The Battlefield.

Oliver: Fight, Men! Fight For The Pride Of Bermuda! If We Fall,  
We Shall Fall Together!

15 Of The Running Men Halt, Turn And Rejoin The Battle.

ARMY OF White: 47

Scythe: Come Then! Come And Die!

Scythe Charges, Fearlessly Into The Fray!

Three Men Slice At The Same Time!  
Scythe Does A Backflip, Avoiding The First!  
He Ducks When He Lands, Avoiding The Second!  
The Other Stabbed! Scythe Jumped And Landed On The Top Of The Blade!

White Fighter: Impossible!

Scythe Lowers The Scythe Until It Is Aligned With Everyone's Neck.  
Then, He Spins It In A Whirl.

The Three Fighters Fall, Defeated.

ARMY OF WHITE: 44

Scythe: Aaaaaahahahahahahahaha! Come! Die! Fall!

Scythe Slices 5 In One Swing!

ARMY OF WHITE: 39

Scythe: You Shan't Succeed, Cast!

5 Men Stab! Scythe Cartwheels Out Of Danger, Slicing One In The Neck In The Process!

The Other 4 Stabbed Eachother.

ARMY OF WHITE: 34

Scythe: Fall, Cast! The Hijarrusaifu Shan't Succeed! You Shall DIE!

10 Of The Fighters Run At Him. They Charge!

Scythe Yells: Anger... Wrath... Pain... There May Be A Time When Man Can Calm God's Anger... But They Cannot Avoid Destiny!  
DEATH SCYTHE SLASH!

Scythe Runs At The Ten Men! He Smiles, Confident!  
He Dissapears Before He Meets Them...

Men: Where Did He Go? Do You See Him?

Scythe Appears Before One, Slices 30 Times, And Then Dissapears.

The Man Who Was Brutally Victimized Falls To The Ground... Then The Rest Of Him Follows.

Men: There! Did You See That?

Scythe Appears To The Side Of A Line Of 5 Of Them, Dashes To The Other,  
Whirling In A Frenzy! He Jumps! His Jump Led Him 15 Feet Into The Air!  
All The Men Look At Him.  
Then A Dark Flash Occurs, And When It Ends, He Is Past Them! They Are Dead!

ARMY OF WHITE: 24

Oliver: Retreat! We Cannot Win Like This!

The Men Happily Flee For Their Lives.

Scythe Throws His Scythe!  
It Spins And Mows Down A Large 15 Of Them! Then, Surprisingly,  
It Flew Like A Boomerang, Coming Back To His Hand!

ARMY OF WHITE: 9

They Run... But Oliver Stays!

Men In White: General Cast, Flee!

Oliver: Keep Running! Go!

Scythe: Time For You To Die!

The Two Dash At Eachother!

Scythe Does A Diagonal Slash!

Oliver Leaps Back, And Turns Around And Slashes!

Scythe Nimbly Blocks! He Hits The Sword Out Of Oliver's Hand,  
Sending It Flying!

Scythe: Now, You Die!

Oliver: You First!

The Sword Begins Falling, Oliver Jumps And Catches It, But As He Does, Scythe Cleaves His Side!

On The Way Down, Oliver Blocks The Next Horisontal Slash,  
And Slashes And Then Stabs.

Scythe: This Is Where I Fall...

Scythe Falls To The Ground, Defeated.

He awoke not knowing of who he was. He was lying on the ground,  
in a forest. He looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a black apparel. He was ready to throw away the cape he was wearing when he looked at it.  
The symbol on the back brought back the slightest memories of his past. It was only a little, but enough to make him put it back on. He remembered the symbol was the crest of some sort of kingdom... Bermuda.  
He Looked At The Blade Next. It Had The Same Symbol.

He is lost, and is trying desperately to remember his past.  
Then someone asked him a question.  
"Excuse me, sir, who are you""Um... Are You Ok"  
"My Name... Is... Oliver... Oliver Cast"  
This was a memory from his past. Oliver Cast.  
This must be his name. He remembers being called by knights and nobles Oliver.

Then he thinks.  
Swords... Armor... Knights.  
This Area Is Completely Different.  
There are men with black hearts and guns,  
but no king...

He wonders if it was all but a dream.

Oliver: Where... This is a forest...

Man: The city is east of here.

Oliver: How long was I out?

Man: ... A long long time...

Oliver: ... I'd... Better get to town...

Man: I own an Inn in town named the "Wayfarer's Inn." You can stay there for free.

Oliver: Are you certain?

Man: Yes. This slip will make certain of it.

Oliver: Why are you being so nice?

Man: ... I just feel like it.

Oliver: Thank you.

Oliver runs to town.

Man: I... Promised Locke...

Oliver: Man... Look at the technological developments!

Oliver gazes in wonder at the towering buildings.

Oliver: There! The Wayfarer's Inn!

Oliver goes inside.

Receptionist: Hello, sir! Welcome to the Wayfarer's Inn! Will you be staying?

Oliver: Yes.

Receptionist: That will be 250 Gold.

Oliver: Wait... The owner said I could stay for free.

Receptionist: HIM? I don't believe you. He's one cold hearted bastard. Doesn't seem to be good or evil. Just blunt.

Oliver: Wait... He gave me this slip of paper...

Receptionist: Let me see it...

Oliver hands her the paper.

Receptionist: This note says "Do not question me, but tend to his every need.  
Give him the bed and breakfast each morning, lunch if he's there, and dinner at night. There WILL be a healthy salary bonus."

Oliver: Hmm...

Receptionist: Well, good to me! Here's the key!

She hands Oliver the key.

Oliver: Thanks...

Receptionist: Suite 101 down the hall.

Oliver: Thanks.

Oliver Walks Down The Street. He Sighs, Knowing Nothing Of What Was To Come.

He Hears A Muffled Noise. It Sounded Like A Voice. He Looks Around.  
He Sees Two People In An Alley. One Of Which Has A Gun, Pointed To The Other Man's Head, And Is Saying,  
"Listen, Pal! Where's The Money"  
Man Two: "P... Please... I'm... I'm Broke... I Can't Even Afford To Pay Rent."

Man With The Gun: "Well, That Doesn't Make A Difference. Give It To Me, Or You Won't Be Able To Protect The One's You Love. I'm Sure Your Wallet Has Your Address... Hand It To Me, Or I Will Pry It From Your..."

Oliver: "Ahem"  
By This Time, Oliver Was Standing Side By Side With The Gunman.

Man With The Gun: "And Who Are You?"

Oliver: "The Question Is... Who Do You Think You Are? Just Because Your Life Has Sorrow, You Reach Out To Mend Your Sorrow By Leeching The Joy Off Of Others! You Must Cause Pain To End It? Why? I Don't Understand?"

Man With The Gun: "Okay, Playtime's Over, Prettyboy!"

The Man With The Gun Fires At Oliver.

Oliver Then Drew His Sword, Blocked The Bullet, Then Ran And Slashed!  
The Other Man Was Watching, But He Couldn't Tell What Happened.  
The Sound Of The Gun Made Him Temporarily Deaf, And The Glint Of Light From The Sword Made Him Temporarily Blind. When He Could See,  
He Saw Oliver Standing Up Straight, Sword Sheathed. The Other Man.  
Wasn't Injured At All! In Fact, No Damage Was There!

The Man With The Gun Pulls The Trigger... But Nothing Happens.  
Oliver Smiles And Says, "Lets Take You Home, Pal. I'm Oliver.  
What's Your Name?"

Man: "Barry... Barry Reynolds."

As The Two Walked Away, The Gunman Yelled, "Hey Get Back Here! I'm Trying To Threaten You Here!"

Then The Gun Fell Apart, Diced Finely Like An Onion.

Man With The Gun: "How Could..."

Then Down Came The Pants.

Back At The Inn

Oliver Went To The Inn. Barry with him. There He Slept. But Before He Did,  
The Events Of The Day Ran In His Mind...

Oliver: "I... I Shouldn't Have Been Able To Even Do That.  
Now, How Did I? I Lost Control Of Myself..."

Then he falls asleep... He had a dream...

Oliver Looked Upward At The Burning Castle  
Oliver: No! This Can't Be! I'm Coming!

As Oliver Dashes Inside The Castle, He Notices His Clothes... They Are That Of What He Wore When He Awoke. He Was Wearing The Cape, And The Sword Of His Glistened As It Was Readily Drawn. As He Enters The Castle, The Floor Is Stained Red In Many Places.  
He Looks Toward The Throne Room.

Oliver: Father...

He Runs At An Incredible Speed Up The Stairs. As He Gets To The End Of The Long, Long Stairway, He Sees The Throne. The Throne Was Where A King Would Be,  
But Intead Sat A Man With...

Hair: Brown, long enough to cover his eyes.

Shirt: He is wearing blue armor which was as a feather,  
light as possible. It also had a white undershirt.

Pants: He is wearing bluish black pants.

Eyes: They are blue.

-  
Man: Nihao, Julius.

Oliver: Why... Locke... Why Are You Doing This ...?

Locke: Because, Julius, I Finally Understand What Delgen Was Saying... Do You Know What A Seeker REALLY Is?  
It Is A Half God. I Am One, As Was Your Mother, And So Are You.

Oliver: But Why?

Locke: Because, Humans Pollute, And They Must Kill Countless To Survive. They Are An Abomination. We Seekers Are Demi-Gods,  
And We Have Un-Imaginable Power! But However, We Can Be Killed,  
But Not By Natural Causes. Join Me, Help Me Make This World Better!

Oliver: You Say You Want Peace, So You Kill Countless Men! No.  
This Cannot Be... I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! YOU AREN'T THE ONE I KNOW!

A Blue Aura Surrounds Oliver. He Leaps Into The Air And Stays There, Floating, And His Clothes DissapearedIn A White Glow.  
In Their Stead, Was The Legendary Seeker Garb. It Was A White Outfit, Which Reflected The Light In A Manner In Which You Could Feel The Presence Of Holiness. He Crossed His Arms,  
And A Pendant With Runes Appeared. It Was True, It Was The Legendary Seeker Pendant! The Held His Hand Out, Palm Facing Upward.

Oliver: Eeeeeeyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! Locke, You Traitor!  
You Shall Pay! You've Killed My Father And My Brother!  
You've Destroyed My Kingdom! Now, You DIE!

He Grabs His Sword, And Throws It, Sending It Sailing Through The Air, Sticking In The Castle's Stone Floor. His Face Up Hand Glows, And A Beam Of Light Shoots Fourth, And The Legendary Seeker Sabre Appeared. The Aura Is Radiating Blue.

Locke: You Lash Your Power Out At Me. I Shall Do The Same.  
The Lights Go Out, And When They Come Back, Locke Is In The Air Holdinfg The Dark Seeker Saber, Which Made His Side Of The Room Dark, And Shadowy. He Was Also Wearing The Dark Seeker Garb.  
It Wass Black, And Pulsated Red. He Was Wearing A Black Pendant With Red Runes. He Was Surrounded By A Ball Of Black And Red Energy.

Locke: Now, Then. Lets Begin.

Locke Lunges At Oliver And Dissapears. Oliver Tried To Move,  
But He Couldn't. He Noticed Be Reaction He Blocked.

Oliver Noticed He Had Lost All Contol Of Himself. He Was Acting All Moves By Mere Instinct! Locke Came At him, Vanishing, And Slicing 50 Times Each Passing Seconed! But As Remarkable As That Was, Oliver Was Blocking Each And Every Single Blow.

Oliver Then Lunged At Him! He Struck At Him... Time Slowed.  
Oliver Did An Overhead Slash! Locke Seemed To Enter This Phase Of Slowness As Well, As He Blocked. He Countered. He Slashed To The Side.

Oliver Jumped Over The Blade, And Blocked The Next Slash Which Came From The Top, As He Was In The Air, He Was Vulnerable. He Blocked It.  
Then...

Locke: Heheheheheh... Now, Now You Die!

Locke Did A Move Oliver Hadn't Seen Before. He Stabbed At Him.  
70,000 Times. Each Hit Landing It's Mark Along His Body.

Oliver Then Fell To The Ground. His Light Faded, And So Did The Dream... This Nightmare Was Horrible...

Barry: Oliver! Oliver! Wake Up!

Oliver Arose, Unsheathed His Sword And Pointed It At Barry.

Oliver: Barry! Why Didn't You Tell Me? Why Did You Do That!

Barry: What? What Are You Saying?

Oliver: Locke... The One... This Hero Who Destroyed My Kingdom.  
He Was YOU! YOU WERE IN MY DREAM! YOU KILLED ME!

Barry: Oliver... It Was Just A Dream...

Oliver: I... I Apologize...

Oliver Sheathed His Sword And Bowed To Barry.

Oliver: That Wasn't Like Me...

Barry: It's Ok... Julius...

Oliver: What Did You Say?

Oliver: Julius? Why's you call me that?

Barry: I'm not calling you it. I'm saying that you said that in your sleep.

Barry and Oliver were sitting down in the motel.

Oliver: "Don't you have a family?"

Barry: "No... I live in this Inn. I keep know the owner,  
so I can get by."

Oliver: "Hey, guess what? I do that same exact thing... except I have little money left."

Barry: "I got an idea. Lets become roomates.  
I get enough money each day for the both of us.  
and then some."

Oliver: "I couldn't take your money."

Barry: "Don't worry... You aren't taking it,  
like candy from a baby, you are accepting it.  
A gift."

Oliver: "Ok... Thank you. Where do you work?"

Barry: "Erm... The Militia."

Oliver: "What's That?"

Barry: "Kinda like the police, but different.  
It is the Elite Forces. I am class B. There are different ranks. D, C, B, A, And S."

Oliver: "S? What's That?"

Barry: "Well, D is for new recruits, C is for the experienced, B is for the Elite, A is for the Advanced, And S... Is the classification with a mere 2 people in it. They are legends, Scythe and Felisaco. This is the force of the Hijarrusaifu!"

Oliver: "Scythe... Felix... The Hijarrusaifu... "

Barry: " ... Do... You know them?"

Oliver: "I... I don't know. I have a request.  
Can I join?"

Barry: "It isn't up to me."

Later that day...

Oliver And Barry Went To The Place Where The Militia Was.  
It Was An Old Fort, Like Those In Movies Of Knights.

Barry: Come Here, The Guildmaster Awaits.

Oliver: Ok.

The Guildmaster Had A Green Tunic On, And A Royal Blue Cloak.  
He Was About 20-25.

Guildmaster: Hello, Barry. Who Might This Be?

Barry: This Is Oliver... Oliver Cast.

Oliver: Pleased To Meet You.

Barry: He Has A Request; He Wishes To Join.

Guildmaster: Absolutely Not! Out Of The Question.

Barry: But He Saved My Life! He Used A Sword To Defeat Someone With A Gun, And Lived! Without Any Damage Whatsoever!

Guildmaster: You... Surely You Can't Be Serious!

Oliver: I Don't Know How I Did It... But I Did. 'Tis True.

Guildmaster: Hmm... There Is A Legend... Called The 'Legend Of The Seekers.'

There Is A Legend, Of An Ancient Land. It Was Malus, The Beutiful World.  
It Was As Eden, As Well As Pangeia. The Land Was Upon One Continent, And The Soil Was Rich. There, It Was Peace.

Then Out Of Nowhere, An Angel Fell Before The Hero, Locke. It Told Him The Legend Of The Seekers, And It Was As Follows;  
There Once Was A World Of Gods. This World Was A Subworld To Malus. A Subworld Is A World In A Different Dimension Which Controls The Element Within Malus. Whichever Element Is Stronger It Shall Take, Ex.: Malus Had Gods... But A Great Catastrophe Occurred, And A Demon Named Lothar Came And Killed Them All. But When The World Was About To Die, A Preistess By The Name Of Hitomi Bermuda Came And Introduced Something Unknown... Magic. She Created Magical Platforms Underneath The People's Feet, And Created Indestructable Buildings. She Even Defeated Lothar. And So, The Gods Died, And Magic Was Born Unto Malus. But However, There Was A Glimmer Of Hope, The Seekers. They Are Those Destined To Save Malus, And They Succeeded. There Is A Bloodline Of These Seekers. This rare bloodline ceased, and those who were of it seemed to vanish. Their names go through history; Locke the Seeker, Julius Bermuda, Hitomi Bermuda, and others.

Guildmaster: Congradulations, Oliver. You Are Rank D.

Later That Night

Oliver, Now Satisfied That He Had A Career And It Paid Well,  
Although He Was Still Rank D. Although The Usual Weapon For The Militia Is A Gun, He Was Still Allowed By The Guildmaster To Use His Sword. He Doesn't Know Why He Is Considered Special, And What The Legend Has To Do With Him.

In The Morning.

Oliver: Barry... I Had A Dream Of A Man Wieding A Gigantic Scythe... I Killed Him...

Barry: Hmm... But This Couldn't Be The Same Man. You Said You Killed Him.

Oliver: Hmm...

Barry: Oh No! Look At The Time! It's Late 30! We Gotta Get To The Militia!

They Arrive At The Militia.

Guildmaster: Barry. I've Got A Job For You. You Too, Oliver.  
Unfortunately, They Are Both Seperate.

Guildmaster: Barry, There Is A Crisis Waiting To Happen... It Is Indeed As I Have Feared... The Argon Have Returned.

Barry: What? But... Argon Was An Entire Kingdom! How?

Guildmaster: It Appears That The Ancient Land Was Sunken.  
It Arose To The Western Sea!

Barry: Understood! I Shall Go, Immediatly!

Guildmaster: Hold On! I Am Assigning Felix And Scythe As Well!  
I Am Also Assigning 10 Men Who Are Rank A. Don't Fail, We Are Counting On You.

Barry: Understood!

Soon, Barry Found Himself Sailing Out To Sea... He Arrived At The Island Quite Fast, As Their Ship As A Seacraft, A Special Craft Made By The Militia. It Goes At A Maximum 150 MPH.

Barry, Scythe, Felix, And The 10 Men Stepped Out Onto The Plains.

Barry: There. That's Our Target!

They Gaze At The Towering Castle. The Size Is Monstrous,  
Even For A Castle.

Scythe: I Haven't A Clue As To Why It Arose Now... But This Must Be Dealt With. Inside The Castle, In The Eastern Tower, There Is The Throne Room, Which Is Guarded By A Large Beast. The King Isn't A Force To Be Reckoned With... Let Us Take Him, Barry.

Barry: How Do You Know?

Scythe: ... Let's Go.

They Charge The Castle.

Then A Horde Of 20 Zombies Donning Red Armor. They Unsheathe Thier Ancient Rusty Swords And Run At The Heros!

Zombies: 20 Leader: None.

Militia: 10 Leader: Barry Generals: Scythe And Felix.

The Men Shout: Send Thease Foul Abominations Back To Hell!

They Collide! The Zombies Strike, Killing 2!

Militia: 8

The Men Attack! They Kill 6!

Zombies: 12

Barry Fires!  
5 Rounds Go Off! Each Hit The Zombies Directly In The Forehead!

Zombies: 7

Scythe Cleaves 3 In One Single Swing!

Zombies: 4

Felix Sends A Ball Of Light At The Remainder!

Zombies Defeated!

Guildmaster: Oliver, I Have To Test You. I Believe Rank D Is An Understatement.

Oliver: Erm... Huh?

Guildmaster: Go To The Training Room... Input The Code :  
334-26-43253-235

Oliver: Ok.

Oliver Walks Out Of The Room.

Guildmaster: I Only Hope What I Suspect Is True.  
Otherwise, God Forgive Me For What I Am Going To Do...

INSIDE THE TRAINING ROOM

Oliver Inputs The Code.

Then, A Whirling, Buzzing Sound Occurs. In This Circular Room, What Could It Be?

Oliver Then, By Reaction, Did A Backflip, And Landed In The Dead Center.

The Floor Opens, And Blades Begin Flying At Him! There Are Fans Below Where He Would Have Fallen, But Only The Center Remained. Oliver Nimbly Blocked The Knives And Dodged The Remainder. The Fans Stopped.  
They Made A Path To The Exit By Platforms. The Platforms Had Around 30 Feet Seperate. The Fan Resumes.

Oliver: The Platforms Will Fall Soon... Now Or Never!

He Ran, Jumped, And Held His Cape On Both Corners With Both Hands.  
The Wind Caught In It, And He Glided Gently To Ne Platform.  
He Repeated This Untill He Had Finally Left, And The Room Went Back To Normal.

Guildmaster: I See You Lived.

Oliver: What The Hell Were You Trying To Do?

Guildmaster: Calm Your Fury. I Know Now... You Are A... No, I'm Sorry. I Cannot Tell Thee Quite Yet. But I Bestow Upon Thee... Rank S. Congradulations. Now, Take The Other Craft And Backup Your Allies At The Fort!

Barry, Scythe, And Felix Rush In The Gates!  
The Remaining Men In The Team Follow.

Scythe: Felix... Take The Men... And Go.  
Barry And I Will Take Care Of The Rest.

Felix: But...

Scythe: Are You Disobeying Orders?

Felix: Yes, Sir-- I Mean, No Sir! I'm On My Way!  
Felix And The Men Leave.

Barry: Do You Think That Was Wise?

Scythe: He Should Be On His Way...

Barry???

They Walk Down The Path. It Turns And Twists And They Come To A Halt At The End. There Are 4 Paths...

Scythe: This Way...

Barry: How Do You Know? What Makes You So Certain?

Scythe Had Already Walked Down The Path. Down The Other Corridors, You Could Hear The Groaning Of Zombies...

Barry: H-Hey! W-Wait For Me!

Barry Dashes After Him.

Scythe Was Halted At A Wall.

Scythe: Strange...

Barry: Huh. So You DIDN'T Know At ALL, Did You?

Scythe: Oh, Shut Up! Lets Go... Barry, You Are About To Witness One Of My Many Secret Techniques...

Scythe Smiles... His Scythe Glows Red!

Scythe: The Time For Apology Is At An End! The Time For God's Wrath Has Come! DEATH SCYTHE SLASH!

Scythe Hits The Wall Once...

Barry: That... That Technique... No...

Scythe: How Many Times Did I Just Hit That Wall?

Barry: Once?

Scythe: Heheheheheh...

The Wall Turns To Powder.

Scythe: Try Somewhere Near Five Billion! Heheheheh...

Barry Then Thinks... Eep. I'm Dead.

Behind The Wall-powder, The Throne Room Awaits.

They Go Inside...

Barry: Noone's Here.

Scythe: Heheheheh...

Scythe Goes And Sits In The Throne.

Scythe: Thanks For Coming. Do You Like My Castle?

Barry: Damn You!

Barry Pulls Out His Gun, And Aims! He Pulls The Trigger.  
But The Gun Fell Apart!

Barry: I... I Didn't See Him Move!

Scythe: Now... NOW! NOW YOU DIE, SEEKER!

Barry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Scythe Dashes At Barry!

Scythe Slashes!

PIIII-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-NG  
The Sound Of Steel Clashing Echoes!

Notice: Barry Doesn't Carry Around A Sword... Only His Gun Which Is Now Destroyed

Barry opens his eyes and looks up. He sees the towering figure of Oliver standing before him.

Scythe: Well, now isn't THIS nice!

Oliver: Barry! Run!

Scythe: To late to run! His fate is sealed! Once you die, he's next!

Oliver: You don't understand... Please, don't challenge me.  
I don't know why, but I know it isn't I who will fall.

Scythe: W... What?

Scythe jumps back in shock.

Scythe: You... You don't remember?

Oliver: I... don't remember my past.

Scythe: It's no use. Leave.

Oliver: Why the change of heart? Scared?

Scythe: No, The fact is, you would fall. You don't know who you are.  
It wouldn't be fun. Killing you in this battle must require you at full potential.

Oliver: Hey! I can take you!

Scythe: Really. Now. With your INCREDIBLE speed.  
Hit me...

Oliver: So be it!

Oliver begins to walk at him, but vanishes.

PIIIIIIIIINNGGINGINGINGINGING!

Oliver appears once more. He has a slash on his cheek. Scythe is unfazed.

Oliver: But.. you didn't attack during that! How do I bleed?

Scythe: Don't you understand? YOU CAN'T BEAT ME. No matter what.  
It's useless... Even back then... But, you were new, now.

Oliver: What?

Scythe: Fine. I guess I should help a little with your memory recovery. Listen. Ask this... "Barry.." Who you are.

Oliver: B... Barry?

Barry looks at the floor.

Scythe: Now, I'm sure you have PLENTY to talk about. Now, could you kindly leave my fortress of death?

Scythe: "Now... the gods have blessed thee... you may escape... but only the watch of death ticks... REUNION CURSE!"

Then the lights go out. A wind whirls around the both of them. Oliver tries to speak, but he can't. Then... it gets very cold. When they are about to fall asleep, the lights come back, the sun is at their neck, and the wind has stopped. They are now in town.

Oliver: Barry... Didn't You Just Tell Me That You Didn't Know Who You Were.

Barry: It's Not A Lie, But It's Not True. I Know Only Partial Amounts Of My Own Past.

Oliver: Tell Me, How Am I Able To Do Such Things?

Barry: Ok...

Barry Walks Over To His Dresser And Pulls On A Hidden Drawer. Out Come Two Swords. They Glow Green, And Are Quite Ancient Looking. They Have Odd Writing On Them That Oliver Somehow Recognizes.

Oliver: On The Side...

Sword 1 I...Alm...Are...Two...Of.  
Sword 2 ..Am...Thease...My...Swords...Legend...

Oliver: Why Can I Read Thease Symbols?

Barry: The Swords, When Put Together, Read, "I Am Alm. Thease Are My Swords Of Legend. Thease Are The Swords Of Demon Bane, Forged By The God Aero."

Oliver: Hmm...

Barry: I May Have A Gun, But My Swordplay Is Unmatched... Except For You.  
We Used To Train Together All The Time. Now, Let's Take A Trip Into My Memory, Of What I Do Recall.

Barry: Locke... That is my name.

Oliver: Then why didn't you tell me?

Barry: I meant to say... it WAS Locke. I cannot bear the name I pride myself over anymore.

Oliver: Why?

Barry: Because it would bring me un-wanted fame, and at the same time, ressurrect the ancient way of belief.

Oliver: Ancient way of belief?

Barry: About the Legend of the Seekers.

Oliver: The Legend of the Seekers?

Barry: Yes. A Seeker is a demigod. Half human, half god.

Oliver: The dream where you told me I was a seeker... and killed me.  
you... YOU KILLED ME, DIDN'T YOU?

Barry: OOooooooooh, boy. Not THIS again.

Oliver: WHY? MY FATHER, AND MY BROTHER, FELIX!

Barry: Aren't you being too hasty in judjing me?

Oliver: Why shouldn't I cut you down?

Barry: Because... That wasn't me, that was Scythe!

Oliver: The man who we fought?

Barry: Yes... I recall that fight... Oh, yea. I Know your name.

Oliver: What is it?

Barry: Your name... it's... it's Julius... Julius Bermuda.

Oliver: Why do I recall being called Oliver Cast?

Barry: Seekers can be immortal. When they die, they can come back.  
However, it's on choice. They can ressurrect, unless restricted.

Oliver: Can they die of age?

Barry: No. We are seekers. Me, You, And Scythe. You lost your memories by doing something honorable.

Oliver: Please tell me.

Barry: Very well.

There was a time when I lived in a town named Luma. There lived my friends Alm, Marth, Kage, And Luther. One day my whole world was thrown into chaos. The sky turned blood red, the townspeople became evil, and Alm sacrificed himself to save me. Then, I was taken to another place called a "subworld." I studied the teachings of a man named Seth. He told me what I was, and my destiny. He taught me powerful techniques.

Later, I encountered you and your mother in a place called "SeaWorld," the Aqua realm of Malus.

Oliver: Wait! Subworlds?

Barry: Read the file in the files area named "Subworld Sandwich."

Oliver: Ok. Continue.

Barry: I met her, and she was very nice. Her name was Hitomi. I thought nothing of it. She directed me on what to do to save Malus. I didn't need to tell her anything, as somehow she already knew it all.

Later, I fought a demon named Lothar. The poor man. He fell defending his town in demonworld from demons. Although in death, he saved his hometown. He and his ally fought, and he had the true expression of peace. His ally was called Priestess Bermuda. She was born with the unnatural gift of magic.

Lothar was taken and resurrected as a demon. He went to Godworld and pleaded for help, but they considered him an abomination and he fled.  
He later came back to godworld and destroyed it. The priestess saved the worldand populous, but couldn't save the gods.

Later, I travelled to the sleeping place of the god of death, Delgen.  
There, on the floor, was your mother.

Locke: HITOMI!

Hitomi: Locke... I couldn't beat him... he... please... take care of Julius... Give him my sword.

Oliver looks at his white sword.

Barry: That is the sword your mother used... it's called Tenchi-Ohma.

Oliver: ...

Barry: I saw a dark brige. I began to cross it.

I remember a booming voice.

Voice: Why are you here? I told you to get the job done, Lothar.  
Don't make me do it myself.

Locke: So! YOU'RE the one that was controlling Lothar! Show yourself!

I had thought it would be easy... But, it was a power beyond my imagination... then... I can't remember. I somehow defeated him...

The next thing I remember is that I had full knowledge of who I was.  
I saw you, and I didn't have the heart to tell you of your mother's death. She was very honorable, and had a look of peace on her face as she died knowing that you were ok.

I remember that the man I had defeated claimed he'd return, and so as a precaution, I exerted a vast amount of energy to craft this planet that we are on. Then, I moved all the survivors here. From all the life force I spent, I forgot a large portion. I'm sure I may have been in a spiritual state. I actually may have been dead.

I told a few of my idea for the new world. They agreed. I arranged it so you were next in line of royal blood. However, you passed it to your brother Felix.

One day, I vanished. I watched you from afar, but I never told you where I was. Then, I visited your castle in Bermuda. All the guards were gone, and blood was all over the walls. I hurriedly climbed the stairs that lead to the throne room. There I saw you dueling.  
well... ME. However, I was in diguise.

: My god! What befell this place?

Locke: Why... Why don't you finish me off?

Julius: You killed my father... my brother... but I don't know why I can't...

Locke: Exactly!

Locke dashes past Julius. The glint of a sword could be seen. You were stabbed at an inhuman speed multiple times.

Locke: Do you DARE challenge the MIGHTY Locke?

: Heh... Come Get Some.

He dashed at me, and slashed. I Blocked.

Locke: Ergh...

Locke swung three more times... however, I blocked them too.

Locke: Quit Blocking!

: Pitiful. You call yourself 'the MIGHTY Locke?'

Locke?

: Try to block MY slash!

? slashes once.

Locke: So you hit me once! I didn't feel it! Big deal!

: Huh. Once?

Lockefake seems to fall apart, and the vision of Scythe could be seen underneath the costume.

Scythe: So... Your Speed Is Near 2x Faster Then Mine...

LockeREAL NOW: First off, my hair is brown, not black, dumbass.  
Second, I wear blue. NOT BLACK. Third! My speed is GREATLY faster then you! How many times did I slash? Try a 1 in the digit we can't speak yet! Fourth! I Hit your foolish disguise off! Scythe, You think you can attack HIM and live? You're wrong, pal. I Sent Him To Destroy The Tower So That You Couldn't Come, But Now You Can't Leave. NO ESCAPE.

Scythe: Really?

Scythe Vanishes.

Locke: Damn!

Barry: See? It wasn't me who did all that.

Then... a dark cloud encircles them.

Barry: Huh? Oh, yea! The reunion destiny spell! We're going to Scythe. Are you ready?

Oliver: No... But lets go.

As The Clouds Encircle Them, Oliver Remembers A Very Good Question.

Oliver: Barry, I Don't Know The Power I Hold... What Triggers 'God'  
Status In Us?

Barry: The Main Trait Of The Seeker... For Each Of Us, It Varies.  
Scythe Gets His Status Off Excess Power. I Get Mine From The Will To Defend...

Oliver: So... Are We Gonna Die?

Barry: Does It Matter? As Long As We Die Taking Him Out, We're Okay.

Oliver: ... I Guess I Can't Disagree.

The Clouds Leave Them.

Scythe: Wow... THAT Was Fast. As Soon As I Threw You Out, You Come Back.

Oliver: Scythe!

Oliver Draws His Sword

Barry: Prepare To Die!

Barry Tosses His Gun Aside, And Draws A Sword.

Scythe: 2 On 1? Hardly Fair. Why Didn't You Guys Get Re-Inforcements?

Barry: Shuttup!

Barry Slashes To The Side! Scythe Ducks Under It, And Kicks Barry In The Chest. Barry Hits The Wall.

Barry: Ack!

Oliver: Argh!

Oliver Slashes Horizontally! Scythe Cartwheels Out Of The Way.

Scythe: That's All? How Can "Prince Bermuda" Put Such Little Effort?  
I Shall Slay You As I Did Your Family!

Oliver: Ack...

Oliver Remembers The Red Flames Encircling The Castle...

Oliver: Who... Am... I... ?

Scythe: THE REUNION DESTINY SPELL DIDN'T WORK!

Oliver: No... I Know Who I Am Now... But Who WAS I?

Scythe: Well, I'm Not Waiting. First, I Shall Show You Sorrow!

Scythe Slashes Barry!

Barry: Arrrgh!

Oliver: Arrrrr... Arrrrrr... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Oliver Leaps Into The Air, And Glows Bright White!

Oliver: I AM PRINCE BERMUDA!

Oliver's Black Clothing Seems To Shape Into A More Trimmed Version Of A Robe, And Now Colored White.

Oliver: NOW ALL THIS WILL END!

Oliver's Body Glows! Then, The Aura Moves To His Sword.

Oliver: WITH MY MOTHER'S SWORD, YOU WILL FALL!

Oliver's Sword Extends, And A Blue Jewel Appears In It.  
Then A Golden Pendant Appears On His Neck.

Oliver: Eyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Scythe: Very Clever... A Large Surge Of Emotion... That's What Yours Is Triggered By. But Now, YOU WILL SEE POWER!

Scythe's Eyes Glow Blood Red. He Spins His Scythe Over His Head, And A Red Glow Falls On Him. So Bright He Cannot Be Seen.

Scythe: Hahaha...

The Glow Stops, And He Is Now Wearing A Black And White Outfit.  
His Scythe... Tainted Red With The Blood Of His Victims.

Scythe: Yes... This Is How It Goes... This Is How I Slayed You Last Time...

Oliver: In My Castle?

Scythe: No... The Field Where You Awoke.

Oliver???

Scythe: ANOTHER OPENING! YOU NEVER LEARN!

Scythe Slashes Oliver!

Oliver: Erk...

Oliver Gets Back Up.

Oliver: What Power I Feel... Ahhhhhhhhh! TIME CRUSH!

Oliver Holds Out His Hand. Everything Freezes Except He And Scythe.

Scythe: Our Pendants Prevent Any Ailment!

Oliver: I Don't Care! I'm Stopping Barry's Bleeding!

Scythe: Heh...

Scythe Slashes Horizonally! Oliver Leans To The Side Slightly, And The Slash Misses Him.

Oliver Slashes Horisontally And Then Stabs!  
Scythe Jumps, Hits The Sword Away In The Stab Motion, And Spins In Midair Slashing Oliver 5 Times.

Oliver: Argh...

Scythe: Pitiful... You Are Worthless!

Oliver: Why Do Thease Words Flood To My Head?

Scythe: No... NO WAY!

Oliver Holds His Hand In The Air.

Oliver: ESTUANS INTERIAS, IRA VEHEMENTRY! VENI VENI VENIAS, NE ME MORI FACIAS!

Scythe: Erk...

Scythe Falls Down.

Oliver And Scythe Go Back To Normal.

Oliver: Thank You For Telling Me, Mother.

Barry: I Heard... Those Words...

Oliver: How?

Barry: This Pendant Keeps Me Safe, Although Not As Well As The Seeker Pendants Do. He Must Have Been A Victim Of The Curse...

Oliver: The Curse?

Barry: Nevermind. It Isn't Too Important. Just Know This... He Isn't Our Enemy. That Was A Purifying Spell... He Was Being Manipulated.  
No... No Way... I HAVE SLAIN HIM!

Oliver: Who?

Barry: Delgen... Delgen... He Is Not A Seeker... He's A Full Fleged God...

Oliver: What? Why Are You Worried? You Defeated Him Before!

Barry: He Almost Won The Battle... Had I Fought Him Alone, I Would Have Lost... Kage... Luther... Alm... Even Lothar... And Your Mother...

Oliver: ... What... Happened To Them?

Barry: Because Of Them, I Lived. I Survive, Looking Back To That Day... If Only I Didn't Ask Them For Help! If Only I Knew What Power I Held! The Two... Or Three Is Scythe Aids Us... We Don't Stand A Chance...

Barry: This is where I fought him.

Oliver: This building has steel doors and a pit.

Barry: This is where they died... Kage... Luther... Hitomi...

I've failed you.  
... Lufia...

Barry falls to the ground.

Barry: Lufia... You don't know how much I miss you...

Barry looks up.

Barry: Funny... She would probably call me a child for saying I miss her so much...

Barry stands up.

Barry: DELGEN! COME! NOW WE SETTLE THIS! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! I FEEL YOUR PRESENCE!

S... SLAM! CLICK!

Oliver turns and sees the door shut.

Oliver: It's locked.

Barry: Teleport! Hitomi!

Nothing Happens

Delgen: The ward I casted sheilds teleportation. You cannot run.

Barry: Delgen... DELGEN!

Oliver: MOTHER!

Oliver bursts into "Seeker" status.

Barry: LUFIA!

Barry comes into "Seeker" status.

Barry: Oliver! He's unlike any foe you have EVER faced!

Delgen the Dragon comes into view. A huge dragon that is green comes fourth.

Barry: He tends to use magic a lot! Don't let him finish chanting it!

Barry and Oliver's white firey aura that surrounds them seems to compete with Delgen's dark lightning aura.

Barry flies at Delgen.

Barry: I'll kill you like before! QUICKSTRIKE!

Barry's forearm vanishes, and a stream of sparks comes fourth.  
The sound of steel echoes throught the building.

Barry: You... have improved?

Delgen: No weapon can slay me.

Delgen grabs Barry by the neck and throws him at Oliver.  
Oliver and Barry crash against the wall.

Delgen points at Barry.

Delgen: Now, Locke. A Chant? I've come past such things. 10 Years is a long time.

Delgen shoots 3 fat beams of energy at Barry!  
1 misses, Barry dodges one, and his barrier deflects the last one.

Oliver flies at Delgen, and slashes! His sword bounces back, and Delgen points at Oliver and he is sent crashing against the wall near his sword.

Oliver walks to the sword.

Oliver: Give me strength... Mother...

Oliver picks it up.

Oliver holds the sword in the air.

Delgen: The... The Tenchi-Ohma! Not even your mother was able to make it reach it's full power! It shall not help you one bit!

Oliver kicks off of the wall, and flies toward Delgen.

Delgen points at Oliver.

Delgen: Don't you learn?

3 fat beams of energy fly at Oliver.

1 misses, 1 pegs his left shoulder, and the other hits his right side.  
A stream of blood now flies behind Oliver. He stops.

Barry: Oliver!

Delgen: I told you!

Oliver holds his sword in the air.

Oliver: MOTHER!

Delgen: His mother is inside the blade? Her spirit? No!

The blade becomes frozen... Then blue fire engulfs it, and electricity arcs from it.

Oliver vanishes, and re-appears in almost the same time facing away from Delgen in the same spot.

... a good 5 seconds pass before Delgen falls into dust.

Sword: That being is a puppet...

Oliver: M... Mother?

Sword: Delgen, come from the shadows.

Delgen: You got me. Here I am.

Delgen walks out from the shadows. He has Jade eyes, and black hair.  
He is wearing dark robes.

Oliver: Come... Face Destiny...

Delgen: Similar... But not the same. Barry... You won't interfere this battle. Parilyze!

Barry: How do you expect to win, Delgen! You said yourself that you can't even achieve "Seeker" status!

Now, Oliver faces Delgen.

Oliver scowls.

Oliver: Mother...

Delgen smiles.

Delgen: Don't worry... You will join her soon.

Now face Oliver and Delgen. This battle will decide the fate of Malus... But wait... Malus... The Hitomi shrine... This place is in DemonWorld... Wasn't Malus destroyed?

Delgen: Are You Ready To Die?

Oliver: Are YOU?

Delgen: Die!

Delgen Runs At Oliver.

Oliver Vanishes

Delgen: Quickstrike, Eh?

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The Sound Of Clashing Steel Rings Through Out The Area.

Ting, Bing, Sak, Long, Ding...

Barry Looks Up To See That Oliver Is Still Doing The Quickstrike. He Can't Even See Oliver, And Delgen Isn't Moving.

Barry: Isn't That A Little Overkill?

Oliver Lands On The Other Side Of Delgen.

Delgen Turns Around.

Delgen: Looks Like Your Petty Quickstrike Failed!

Oliver: Hya!

Oliver Throws His Sword Into Delgen.

Delgen: Urghh...

Delgen Falls Down.

Barry Stands Up, Now Free Of The Spell.

Barry: Oliver! You Did It!

Oliver Turns.

Oliver: I'm... Sorry...

Barry: Huh?

Oliver: I Wanted... To Live... To Be With You...

Barry: You Aren't Injured!

Oliver: Goodbye...

Oliver Suddenly Erupts In Bloody Slashmarks.

Barry: C... Can He Possibly Move THAT Fast?

Oliver Falls Down.

Barry Runs Over To Him.

Barry: Oliver...

Oliver: Seekers Can Die... But I Shall Forever Be With You...

Oliver's Eyes Shut.

Barry: ...

TING!

Barry Looks Up... His Bloody Sword Is Now Beside Him.

Delgen: It Isn't Over...

Barry Turns To Delgen.

Barry: WHAT?

Delgen: I've Gotten My Vengance To The Little Brat... Now It's Time To Settle The Score...

Delgen's Eyes Glow Black. He Floats Into The Air, And A Black And Red Flame Encircles Him. He Produces A Red Beam Of Energy With Black Thunder Swirling Around It.

Barry: You've Achieved Seeker Status...

Delgen: You Should Have Been Training...

Now Stands Barry And Delgen... Facing Eachother... Delgen's Energy Radiates Greatly... Vastly... The Room Is Now Dim. Barry's White Flame Of Energy Seems Like A Speck. The Saber He Wields Is Smaller Then Delgen's... No Wave Of Energy Encircles It... Even Though Delgen Is Greatly Wounded... Barry Is Alone, With Almost No Chance...

Barry: You Will Pay For What You've Done...

Delgen: Really? You Amuse Me...

Barry: You Will Pay For What You've Done...

Delgen: Are You Ready To Join Your Friends?

Barry: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

Barry Vanishes.

Delgen: THIS Again. Look.

Delgen Enters The Same Speed Of Movement That Barry Did.

Barry Slashes 35 Times.

Delgen: Is THIS All You Muster?

Barry: I Hit You!

Delgen: NO! I Blocked, But You Couldn't See It!

Barry: What? Another Form A Quickslash?

Delgen: You Should Have Been TRAINING!

Barry: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Barry falls down to the floor, in a pool of blood. His saber retradcts, his hair falls back down, and his aura fades.

Delgen: Is This All "Locke The Seeker" Can Muster? Locke, The Guardian Of Malus? Hahaha! Haaaaaaaaaaaahahaha!

Barry Stands Back Up.

Barry: You Will Pay For What You've Done...

Delgen: Huh?

Barry Rises And His Wounds Heal.

Delgen: Rebirth... What A Skill...

Barry: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

Barry's Aura Returns, Greater Then Ever! His Saber Comes, White Light With Blue Fire Encircling It! His Aura Is A White Flame With Swirls Of Electricity!

Delgen: You Have Been Reborn... A Gift That Is A Rarity. Even To Those Among The Ranks Of Seekers.

Barry Vanishes, As Does Delgen. Evenly Matched... The Forces Collide.

Delgen slashes, but Barry blocks the slash.

Barry stabs, but Delgen evades by turning to the side.  
In response to this, Barry slashes at Delgen's head alost as soon as he stabbed. Delgen nimbly ducked, and counter attacked by slashing down to up. Barry leaps back, avoiding the blow.

Delgen: Do You Realize Just How Fast We Are Moving?

Barry: It Seems Like Normal Speed, To Me!

Delgen: All That Happened In 1/4 A Second. Normal People Wouldn't Even Be Able To See Us!

Barry dashes at Delgen, and slashes, but Delgen ducks under the blade. Delgen stabs, but Barry jumps over it. He lands on top of the blade, and slashes at Delgen. Delgen falls back, avoiding the blow,  
and sending Barry flying at the wall. Barry lands on the wall, kicks off, and flips and slashes at Delgen, but Delgen blocks and they stand facing eachother.

Delgen: We Are Equal... We Can Fight For Eternity!

Barry: You Are Wounded... Oliver's Blade Shall Have You!

Barry picks up Oliver's sword.

Barry: W... What's This Power Flowing Through Me?

The Sword Shines.

Inside Locke's head, the voice of Hitomi rings.

Hitomi: Locke... This Sword Was Meant For This Day... I Have The Gift Of Foresight, And Saw This...

Locke: ...

Locke Held The Blade In The Air.

Hitomi: The Blade Is Powered By The Desire To Protect.  
... You Are Protecting Malus... It's Full Power Is At Your Desposal...

The legendary blade... Tenchi-Ohma... It shines bright white...

Barry: Delgen... You Shall Not Succeed!

Delgen: Hr...

Delgen and Barry fly at eachother, propelled by the aura surrounding them.

tup...

Barry and Delgen land facing away.

Barry: I've Done It... I've Saved... Malus...

Delgen falls to the floor.

Barry: Now... I Join You... Lufia...

Barry falls down.

His Duty Done... Locke The Seeker's Legacy Must Now End...

Julius: You Know... We CAN Return At Any Time...

Hitomi: Yes, We Can Be Reborn...

Locke: No... It's Better This Way. Malus Isn't In Danger Anymore.  
We're Not Needed.

Lufia: But...

Locke: Don't Worry... When Malus Is In Danger, We Will Come To It's Aid. For Now, We May Rest...

Lufia: Locke...

Kage: Quit Getting Sentimental! Be Glad You Can Reborn, WE CANT!

Luther: Yea, Dammit! We're Stuck Here!

Locke: Yes... Because Of You All, Though, I Won...

Julius: I Don't Get It... Hitomi, Didn't You Say That Only Those Who Are With Your Blood Can Even Lift The Sword To Keep It From The Hands Of Those Who Would Use It For Evil?

Hitomi: You Didn't Tell Him, Locke?

Locke: I'm Your Brother.

RAINBOW OCEAN END CAST

Locke Bermuda A.K.A. Barry Reynolds Julius Bermuda A.K.A. Oliver Cast Hitomi Bermuda Lothar Zeio Carab Zeio Hitomi (Ghost)  
Felix Bermuda Delgen Kage Luther Lufia Hans Guildmaster

Writers Nathan Fernandez

Special Thanks

My Family Ashley Hatter My Friends David Smith

All Those Who Are At:

www.groups. OCEAN ©2000 By Nathan Fernandez 


End file.
